


Sometimes

by lomelinde



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Homesickness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomelinde/pseuds/lomelinde
Summary: When the noise becomes to much Fraser listens to Ray's voice.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in ages, but after reading so much good DS fic I feel like giving it a try again.

Sometimes, when the cacophony at the 27th becomes overwhelming, Fraser closes his eyes and listens to Ray.

He’s on a great white plain, the pandemonium in the distance like howling wind. What remains is that one voice, like the cry of an eagle soaring in the sky.

He’s home.

—

Sometimes, Fraser disappears. He’ll be sitting in front of Ray and then ‘poof’. Not literally, of course, his body’s there, but his mind has done a Houdini. All that’s left is a Mountie shaped shell with nobody at home.

One of these days Ray’s going to find out where he goes.


End file.
